


The Stalker

by Daddiescum



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girl next door, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Stalker, Stalking, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescum/pseuds/Daddiescum
Summary: The boy next door has an obsession and it’s for you.Coming soon.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Stalker

The boy next door has an obsession. And it’s for you.


End file.
